In Sickness And In Health
by charming writer
Summary: Mel's sick with the flu in a Charmed fan fiction season 6 off screen story and the angel Castiel from CW'S Supernatural whom the eldest Charmed One met a few months earlier comes down from heaven ready to comfort her which he finds slightly hard doing from his growing feelings he has towards the witch.


**In Sickness And In Health**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Castiel from Supernatural as he belongs to Eric Kripe & MC G but I do own Sam Winchesters wife Melissa who's my own fan fiction creation from Charmed.** **  
**

**Authors Note:** **Mel's sick with the flu in a Charmed fan fiction season 6 off screen story and** **the angel Castiel from CW'S Supernatural whom the eldest Charmed One met a few months earlier** **comes down from heaven ready to comfort her which he finds slightly hard doing from his** **growing feelings he has towards the witch.** **  
**  
Melissa lay sprawled out in bed fast asleep as she'd done so on and off for the past two days since being sick which had first started out as a headache then a cough and sore throat before a feverish feeling.

She was dressed in her strip pinky pajama set whilst her light ginger hair lay adorned on top of her pillow underneath and a wet cloth rested against her sweaty forehead.

Castiel the angel sat down in the brown Victorian chair opposite looked on as Mel's chest  
rose up and down slowly, pondering why his father had made humans so flawed when they were his greatest creation.

He took the cold white damp cloth and dipped it into the clear middle warm bowl adjacent before replying back on again making Mel wake up subconsciously seeing him there.

"Castiel hey," The five foot six inch woman replied spoke raspingly. "What're you doing  
here?"

"I came from seeing how you were when Piper told me you were sick," He noted in response.

"Yeah I've err got the flu from a patient at San Francisco Memorial which I've not had yet,"

Mel waffled out aloud as she coughed out heavily. "I must look like crap probably."

The angel of Thursday grabbed the glass of water that was situated on top of the bedside cabinet opposite him and brought it over lifting Mel's head up slowly making her take a sip from it before putting it back down again.

"Thank you," The thirty five year old commented gently.

"Your welcome," Castiel stipulated. "Yes you do look different without make up on." "And you're cheeks are red whilst your foreheads sweaty."

"Well I have a temperature which has gone down slightly due to cold compress and medicine being taken," Melissa stated prior to continuing. "How did you know to?"

"Piper told me what to do before she went to work and had Leo come take Charlotte and Wyatt with him whilst you recuperate," The celestial being replied.

"Oh right," The other implied understanding what her new found friend meant.

"Although why he and Chris haven't healed you already does confuse me slightly," Castiel pondered carefully.

"Elders and white-lighters are not allowed to do that unless their charges have been hurt by anything evil which I wasn't Cass," The Charmed One muttered before forwarding. "Otherwise they'd lose their wings like my dad did when he was a white-lighter and Chris is only student lighter so he doesn't possess healing yet."

"I see," Her compatriot replied taking in what she'd said before sporting again afterwards. "If you want me to do that I can."

Mel shook her head slightly stating, "I'm only sick, you know not dying thank you." Whilst she coughed again.

"Yes but it's my job to see that you're okay," Cass elated.

"Flu has nothing to do with the seals breaking," The bed ridden woman alliterated. "It's a common infection humans get and overcome in time."

"Which confuses me even more," The latter frowned. "Why would my father make you flawed and have weaknesses if he intended humans to be his greatest creation?"

"Because God never made us flawed initially Cass," Mel declared. "That's through people  
making bad choices." "What he gave us was the ability to make decisions." "And learn new things which we endure and overcome throughout life."

"Okay then do you know how long it will take for you to get over this?" He asked her.

"Approximately five to eight days as long as I keep warm, lower my temperature and drink lots of fluids," Mel said. "Which is the norm usually, unless my symptoms get worse and I develop pneumonia and end up in hospital, although that is very rare."

"You don't have to stay you know Cass," Mel claimed prior to lifting up one of her hands  
towards a pyrite crystal which prevented evil from coming in. "I do have."

Nodding his head the two thousand year old angel said, "I know Melissa but demons have gotten round that before like you said." "You shouldn't be here by yourself when you're sick."

Placing her right hand against Castiel's left arm the thirty five year old woman smiled  
warmly. "That's sweet of you Cass, thanks."

Smiling back, unknowingly he repeated, "Your welcome Melissa." Subsequent to. "If you want to go back to sleep, I can."

Mel interrupted him, saying a little calmer like, "That's okay." "I'm not tired right now  
really anyway, so."

"Very well then what would you like to do?" Castiel asked her.

"Watch a film." The woman answered. "I have one in my DVD player already though I'm not sure what." "You just need to give me those two remote controls over there by the TV."

"Okay," The trench coated person said doing that.

Mel moved over shifting herself up with her pillow somewhat patting the bed gesturing Castiel to come over and sit down beside her which unnerved the angel slightly.

"Come on Cass," She responded out aloud her voice still raspy though.

He walked over slowly and sat down next to her, but kept himself far away physically as  
possible.

Mel turned on the TV with the black remote, then pressed the standby button on the grey one starting the film up which depicted the opening scene in the nineteen seventy film "Love Story" and the famous piano music which went along with it.

Leaning toward him unintentionally the Charmed One placed her head against Castiel's shoulder sending a spark through the man's body which he'd never experienced before.

Turning his head right slimly Castiel gazed down upon Melissa as she watched the first scene of the film where Oliver Barrett walked alone in the snow uttering, "What can you say about a twenty five year-old girl who died? That she was beautiful and brilliant? That she loved Mozart and Bach? The Beatles? And me?"

Before passing forty minutes later on when he proposed to Jenny and the angel asked Melissa. "Why Oliver is proposing to Jenny when she'll cease to exist at the end of the film?"

"Because he doesn't know she's sick yet Cass, that's why," The light ginger haired woman spouted before talking about her current husband Sam and ex-husband Cole next. "Love is meeting someone for the first and your heart skips a beat," "You're stomach turns in knots and you can't stop thinking about them."

The man listened on as Mel continued saying, "And it doesn't matter whether you're different or not or that you both don't like the same things if the feelings there then its right." which made him wonder if what she'd said had sounded like what he might be experiencing regarding his new found feelings he had for her.

A tear formed down her eye slightly as Mel thought about how badly both relationships had ended. Cole being possessed by the Source and Sam cheating on her with Ruby which she informed stating, "Although love can bite you back in the bullet when you least expect it and cut through your heart like a million pieces."

Castiel read that subconsciously, but didn't understand what it meant really until the end when Oliver explained to his father what Jennifer had said about how "Love meant never having  
to say you were sorry to somebody" meaning if someone loved a person then they'd always forgive them, and if that person loved them back then they'd try not screw up in the first place.

But if that was true, then why did some men or women hurt people they loved, like Sam had Melissa and saying sorry meant you were forgiven anyway.

"That didn't seem right," Cass thought out aloud as he turned round seeing Mel fast asleep again against his shoulder, which whom the angel after fingering a strand of hair behind her right ear laid back down on her bed gently pulling the covers over before switching of the DVD and TV then reattaching the cloth against Mel's sweaty forehead.

Studying her carefully Castiel felt sorry for Melissa and wished somehow he could make her pain go all away even though he'd known her a few months then which was not only wrong in his superior's eyes but blasphemous also there.

The End.


End file.
